multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InfiniteCreator
I have an idea for a universe. I'm planning on adding every little detail. Villages, city's, technologies, sentient species, animals, plants, planets, wars and galaxy's! I want to start with a planet similar to earth, the sentient species being a humanoid wolf race.-please give me a thumbs up: parkerwd1997. Hello, I was just wondering what all I am allowed to do on this wiki. Please inform me. Pinguinus 19:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I was just going to make a few amphibians and whatnot. Is that all right? Pinguinus 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, just to make things clear, can I start a universe and begin to populate it? Pinguinus 21:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) May I start making deer-sized herbivores and predators? Pinguinus 23:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How was Ishtar affected by the formation of the Emenata universe? Pinguinus 19:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) When you are done with the universes section, do you think you could illustrate some of the creatures this wiki hosts? Pinguinus 21:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm really not an artist. Any illustration I tried to make would look like a stick figure. Which should I do; work on Ishtar a bit more, or diversify and make several other planets? Pinguinus 03:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) What part of Ishtar would you like to see more detailed? Whether marine life or a geologic timescale, I'll expand it. Pinguinus 04:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I told you I can't draw, but here's the best map I can do. Pinguinus 14:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I will be using my user blog to announce upcoming articles I am planning. I just thought you should know, being the Infinite Creator of the wiki and all. Pinguinus 17:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to seeing planets of your creation. It will be truly incredible to see multiple planets popping up all over this wiki. Pinguinus 21:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You're still there, right? I just need reassurance, because I don't want to be the only person on this wiki. Pinguinus 13:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering what you think of Ishtar so far. Please let me know whether there's anything here you find far-fetched or improbable. Don't hesitate to bring anything up; part of the I wanted this here is so someone like you might spot anything that doesn't seem quite right. I've noticed that the person responsible for creating a world like this is the person least likely to notice anomalies. So, to recap, please respond with your opinion of Ishtar, whether it's a new organism you thought of for the planet, or an anomaly with an existing one. Pinguinus 04:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I just want to make it clear that Ishtar is not "my" planet. I merely named it and gave it its first details. Anyone who wants to can expand on it, I don't mind. Pinguinus 20:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You said that the names Arelus and Wamana are not used anymore. I was just wondering, not used by whom? Is there in fact an intelligent race in Emenata that is aware of all of these happenings? Pinguinus 13:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) If both of us make just one short article every day, we could have about 50 articles by the end of June. I think that should be our goal. Pinguinus 21:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I am here to request permission to create a new planet. I would still work on Ishtar, but I would also be crafting other, more alien planets as well. I would probaly alternate between the two more or less. I, like you, am currently absorbed by other activities. You should see more edits from me this week-end, when I am less busy. Remember the sals? Sometime soon, I would like to create a sapient race that evolved from them. They wouldn't be a highly-advanced race, probaly just a few Stone Age tribes, possibly advancing later on. Please let me know what you think about all of this. Pinguinus 04:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, here's my plan. Please let me know if you have any objections to it. 1. Sals evolve into a sapient race. 2. Sals achieve faster than light travel, and begin to explore other planets in the Emenata universe. The only problem is that you said that there are two other races up there that I know nothing about. I can't write of the sals history in space if I don't know what they have to interact with. Please write articles describing these races so I may get on with my work. No hurry, please just try to get it done this week. Pinguinus 03:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC). You would not neccesarily have to write long articles for the Arad and the Jinite. I for one would be content with a stub-class article describing the most basic aspects of their biology, culture, and technology. You could come back later and add more. I may be wrong, but it seems that if you have enough time to check this every day, you should have enough time to write two stub articles. By the way, you are brilliant at composing names. Emenata, Jinite... Do you think you could think up a name for the sapient evolved form of the sals? The best I could come up with was "salaman", which I think is already taken. If you could come up with a cool name for them, I would be much obliged. I will try to contribute more to the wiki this weekend. Pinguinus 04:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the name. I can now get to work on their article. Pinguinus 13:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you write the Crossverse article, or is that a new contributor? Pinguinus 03:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) How did you like the salsene article? Did you see any problems with it? If so, what are they? Pinguinus 13:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind, I have need of your random name generator abilities again. There are two evil, highly dangerous species coming to the wiki soon, and I need names for them. Sorry I didn't get a chance to contribute much today. Pinguinus 03:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. Saw this through a link on a wiki where I'm an admin. This looks like a really cool idea, and I would love to be a part of it while it's still small. The getting started page says that you'll give me a task? Well I say, bring it on! :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix {ADMIN} 04:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Your'e gonna make him do a mineral? If it were me, I would leave. Let's let him do something a little more interesting. I mean, he may not even know anything about minerals. How about this. We let each new user design their own new planet. That's one new page. If you like the look of it, he will be allowed to do more. If he filled his planet with, say, macaroni-based lifeforms, then his planet page will be deleted and he will be banned. That seems fair, right? I'm just saying this because, I took a look at Insurgence's contributions on the Alien Species wiki, and he does not look like he's interested in making a mineral. Like I said before, if it were me, I would have left. I would probaly go back to the Alien Species wiki and warn everybody not to go the Multiverses wiki. Think this over. Would you want to just sit around making minerals for other people's worlds? Pinguinus 12:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I could become an administrator? I've been around since the very beginning, and have contributed over a hundred times since. Pinguinus 22:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't mean anything by it. I saw that banner on a user page on the Spore wiki, and it made me laugh. It if offends you, I'll take it down. All of the user on this wiki want a "Design a Planet" contest. Would you be willing to judge such a contest? I'll manage it, you would just judge it. Pinguinus 14:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello New to the wiki here, just saw the Get Started page, it told me to contact you...and here I am :) I'm also bursting with ideas, and if you need me to help create something, I'll be glad to help. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. It didn't link to your page specically; it linked to , meaning it would go to the readers user page. I may have a warped sense of humor, but I didn't mean any harm by it. Peace? Pinguinus 17:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses Fiction What do you think of a fiction section for this site, based around the species and material done so far? if not, perhaps another wiki for fiction. It just seems a lot of the active users are keen writers, Pinguinis and me for example. Holbenilord 12:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I think fiction should be allowed here. I mean, it will illustrate the articles so well, don't you think? Instead of just reading some encyclopedic article, they could actually see things like the Salsenes in a story, and could visualize it much better. If you don't want it here, I can start a sister wiki for Multiverses Fiction. Pinguinus 13:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I know you're busy, but will you be able to judge the Genesis Project tomorrow? Pinguinus 23:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) New FA You should make Aian the next featured article. It's a lot better than Oread. Pinguinus 20:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) hello I'm new here, so I'm just getting used to how this wiki works. Um, so can I make a planet? I would name it Dragovia, after its first inhabitants. I have some pictures I drew saved somewhere on my computer... I'll try and find them if I'm allowed to make the planet. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 15:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I really need adminship now. There's an article that needs deletion, and I can't do a thing about it till I'm an administrator. Can you see what you can do? Pinguinus 14:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And I'm really sorry about the troubles you're having right now, and I hope they get solved soon. Pinguinus 11:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hate to ask, but could you make me an admin as well? Pinguinus impennis 23:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Pinguinus impennis 23:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) What should I change it too? What should it say when I'm finished? Pinguinus impennis 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How will you be advertising this wiki? Pinguinus impennis 01:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) joining in Hi i would like to start contributing to this site by creating my own planet with its own eco-system. i would like to design everything from the planet/its moons down to the lifeforms that inhabit the planet surface. you can see my other works at http://semiconductor.deviantart.com/. semiconductor A broad mind lacks focus 09:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Could I join? Imperium Guy 18:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hello,can i please create a planet? Transwarp1138 00:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hello. I am a writer from the AltHistory wiki and I thought this would be a cool place to try out as well. I'm interested in creating a universe. On the main page, it said I had to start small, however. How exactly do you want me to start out? CrimsonAssassin 02:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't think about it. We've had so many new users coming along, I just thought we could use some more admins. Pinguinus impennis 12:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hello hello, i'm new to Wiki and saw this site. this seems pretty cool and through the link it said to contact you. so could you tell me what to do? thanks Hey, I was wondering if I could join, since you said to contact you on the main page. I personally love astronomy and science fiction, and I'm interested in the formation of life. Also, is it possible to make a solar system with a red dwarf star so the planet would most likely be tidally locked and it has to be closer to the star to sustain life (.18-.22 AU)? I'd like to create only a few planets or maybe a small solar system with a red dwarf star. Hey, I was wondering if I could join, since you said to contact you on the main page. I personally love astronomy and science fiction, and I'm interested in the formation of life. Also, is it possible to make a solar system with a red dwarf star so the planet would most likely be tidally locked and it has to be closer to the star to sustain life (.18-.22 AU)? I'd like to create only a few planets or maybe a small solar system with a red dwarf star. -Blade54611 . Sorry I didnt include my username in the message. Coding Hi there! I've stopped by this wiki, and it looks really cool! In fact, I'd really like to see it grow to its full potential, so I have a few requests: 1) You activate the new editor ( makes things easier ) 2) Locations. Such as, locations in certain planets. ie a military base, space dome, tribe, - 3) I'd like to possibly "revamp" the main page. I'll do a draft of it on my drafts page. Thanks, .Life • . No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. No New Editor. No no no. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Going Offline I'm going out to breakfast, and then I have to take care of a few errands. I'll be back near noon. Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Srry, sig glitched. Old News Do you think we should remove some of the old news bulletins? We're now at 700 articles; we hardly need reminding that we've reached the 200 milestone. :) Pinguinus impennis 12:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you? I don't know how all of the main page code works, and I'd hate to mess up our main page. That wouldn't be good. Pinguinus impennis 12:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Revamp Well I could make it look very advanced Such as a alien design with tabs and a advanced layout -life11 from phone Okay.. I'll start working on it. The main page will most likely be ready by Sunday.. I'll do it in steps so its still usable. .Life • . Already did that, I copied the code from the main page and moved it to my drafts page. But for some reason, ( wiki glitch ) we cant create pages, create blogs, upload pictures, or anything. I'll start working on the draft once the problem is fixed. .Life • . Main page draft Hi, link to a draft I made for the main page. .Life • . Admin Table I remade Life Matter's admin table: Like it? Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Re: Admin Table I know, the color scheme should be changed. Could you tell me the code of the brownish-green background? Also, I was thinking black as the outline, since it's space-like. Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Pick two colors from here (make sure to scroll all the way down) and tell me their codes. The base color is the one for the boxes, the secondary color is the one used for the outline. So send the message like this: Base: #000000 Secondary: #0000000 Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Hi Hi. I was surfing Wikia and found this site. It looks really cool and I had an idea about a shapeshifting race. Please reply. Sorry! Sorry! I forgot my name earlier! -Zeokx Greetings I am Astrotorical. pronounced Astro- tor -ic- al. its a combination of the word Astrological and Rhetorical. anyway, i read the Getting started page, thought id come to the founders page and see if i could get started. Im not the best drawer but im pretty handy with photoshop so i can give it a go. actually... take a look at what i did with a clone helmet here. So i have a super active imagination so what ever this task is (whether it be a mineral or a species or whatever) i can definately handle it. Given the parts, i could design my own gun if i wanted to. I have a mineral in mind actually.. and a species.. oh, sorry if ive gone off track. So yeah, let me show you what i can do Signed, The Chairman of the Black Moon Union Mining Corps Hello, InfiniteCreator. May I have your permission to create a universe? If not, how about a planet? Please respond to this. Thank You. P.S. If you need to know more about this universe/planet, I can give you the details. ( If you do not leave your name behind, I will not know who to respond to. ) Category Exhibition Can I activate the Category Exhibition feature on Wikia Labs? It would show what pages are the most popular in any particular category. Pinguinus impennis 13:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, InfiniteCreator. May I have your permission to create a universe? If not, how about a planet? Please respond to this. Thank You. P.S. If you need to know more about this universe/planet, I can give you the details ~Austin3301 Hello. I even more recently started (1st August) a Space Life Wiki about space fiction (that part's supposed to be secret but I don't think anyone's not going to know that) which is simaliar to this wiki. This may cause some "inconvenience". - Randomno. Questions or Messages? Thanks! 15:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) what can i make i was jsut wondering if i could make a planet with a simple ecosystem and then have them expand upwards through the tech. what can i make i was jsut wondering if i could make a planet with a simple ecosystem and then have them expand upwards through the tech.Yuy168 15:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) i have the whole animals in mind but if i must add them first then i will. Yuy168 16:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) made species i made a species ((methrids)) i started it simple but i am going to add more to it as soon i can have a planet and give it predators and prey. Curved Search Box You see how your search box has pointed edges? I have codes to make the edges rounded, and it looks a lot cooler. Can I give the codes to Pinguinus so he can add them to the Wiki? Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Online RPG? Can you do that? Seriously? Pinguinus impennis 14:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW: I like the theme as it is. Please don't change it. Pinguinus impennis 14:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) We certainly should not! BTW, I'm not currently capable of downloading anything. Computer problems. So any game you do make I probably won't be able to play. Pinguinus impennis 14:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I might be able to do that. We'll just have to see, won't we? Pinguinus impennis 14:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW; have you read my fiction here? Rennite Rebellion and The Dark God? Pinguinus impennis 14:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I understand. Let me know when the RPG is up, OK? Pinguinus impennis 14:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you need help with any of it? Pinguinus impennis 14:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) superweapons i was thinking that the ridiculously powerful weapons such as skyflame bombs should be in their own category. could i also make a huge machine thing that can absorb things and use it to repair itself and make turrets?Yuy168 10:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sister Projects Altbeidon Heroes of the Multiverses Those are two things that could become sister projects of multiverses. What do you think about labeling them official sister projects and including links to them on the main page? Pinguinus impennis 16:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Binary planets? I noticed on the Cliche list that one of the cliches was planets that share an atmosphere, so does that mean binary planets are out?Ultrabountyhunter 04:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses Hey; I noticed that the Obeidon page says that there are probably other multiverses. If so, will they ever appear on this wiki? It is called Multiverses, after all... Pinguinus impennis 02:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im new here. I made a species called the the Terrans, and I was wondering If I could make a planet they could inhabit. Can I do that? :3 Sincerly, Xero 09 Arad. Among other things. Please review my message on the Arad talk page. The community must have a formal RfC. Thank you. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hello, recently found this site, I was thinking of creating a star system inhabited by Lovecraftian-like creatures. --Veyneru 17:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for a universe. I'm planning on adding every little detail. Villages, city's, technologies, sentient species, animals, plants, planets, wars and galaxy's! I want to start with a planet similar to earth, the sentient species being a humanoid wolf race. if not wolves then humanoid spider.-please give me a thumbs up: parkerwd1997. Deviant Art Why were you expelled from Deviant Art? I've always thought it was a just place. Pinguinus impennis 18:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Pics I love the landscapes you made! They are very nice, and realalistic. Are you going to be able to get the Wazel picture uploaded today? Pinguinus impennis 19:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I love it! Pinguinus impennis 19:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Anti-Semetism Are you really anti-semetic? Pinguinus impennis 20:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mentioned it in passing, was that okay? Just said you didn't like Zionists. HolbenilordTalk 20:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to call me Sarah from now on? :P I know from now on you don't want me to tell others anything you say. HolbenilordTalk 20:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) IC, please leave Toothless alone. You've already upset him to the point of leaving, just leave him alone. You're being a bully. Pinguinus impennis 19:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cracked If you don't mind, im trying to get an article written for a website, I wanted to have a section about multiverses wiki, but i thought i should ask you for permission. yuy168 The head Auctor 01:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Offer This wiki seems pretty dead, but I have a proposal to revive it. I'm an administrator for a wiki that does this stuff aswell but on a much higher scale, but not to the point of suggsverse-level stupidity, so it's somewhat consistent. Would you like to look around our wiki, and possibly even contribute? It'd be appreciated.